Gula
by Jieys
Summary: Gula, sugar or something like that. sesuatu yang manis banget, kan? Tapi nggak buat Winwin, karena kehidupan menjadi 'gula' untuk seorang berusia 35 tahun itu FREAK! (Campus!AU, btw It's Crackpair! NCT X EXO YeolWin! slight Jaewin, Jaeyong. M RATED SOON WOE)
1. Bagian Kosong

Gula

A Sweet Yaoi Fanfiction!

_Gula, sugar or something like that. sesuatu yang manis banget, kan? Tapi nggak buat Winwin, karena kehidupan menjadi 'gula' untuk seorang berusia 35 tahun itu FREAK!_

Cast :

Dong Sicheng a.k.a Winwin of NCT / WAYV

Park Chanyeol of EXO 

Lee Taeyong of NCT

Jung Jaehyun of NCT

and many more.

_disc: i just own the story, not the cast. tapi gapapa sih kalo castnya mau sama gue hehehehe. Jangan lupa RNR atau nanti discontinue lagi /sad/_

_"DUILAH INI APAAN LAGI YATUHAAAANNN"_

Remaja berusia 19 tahun, berteriak cukup keras di _flat_nya, ketika melihat pesan singkat di _SNS_ miliknya.

Kalau mau kepo sedikit, pesan tersebut dari sebuah kontak dengan nama Lee Taeyong, dan berisi tentang biaya perkuliahan untuk semester depan.

padahal remaja ini baru saja pulang dari kampung halamannya, di negeri China sana minggu lalu. lagipula, masih sebulan lagi sebelum semester batu dimulai.

ngomong ngomong, namanya Winwin, Lengkapnya Dong Sicheng. nama Winwin dari mana? ya itu hanya dia dan kedua orangtuanya yang tahu. Ia kuliah di Korea selatan, tepatnya di jurusan seni rupa dan mengambil fokus seni lukis.

harapannya sih ingin menjadi kurator seni lukis ternama.

ya hanya harapan, meski realita berkata lain.

setelah dijalani, ia ingin membantu _baba_ saja di ladang pertanian milik keluarganya yang luasnya tidak terhitung, _which means_ dia termasuk konglomerat di kampung halamannya. Hanya saja, keluarganya sudah mengajarkan berhemat sejak dini agar dapat merasakan perjuangan mendapatkan uang.

dan disinilah masalahnya.

Winwin baru dikirimi uang untuk perkuliahan begitu ia sampai hari rabu lalu. dan langsung dibelikan pakaian, sepatu dan bahkan persediaan mie instan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya sebulan kedepan.

dengan sigap, ia mencari dan membuka buku tabungannya yang baru hari kemarin ia gunakan untuk membeli beberapa brush dan sketchbook baru.

"yah, saldonya kurang banyak nih." gumamnya, sedikit berfikir dan kemudian menelpon temannya yang mengirim rincian biaya tersebut, Taeyong.

_"Yo annyeonghase- duh duh minhyung hati hati nanti jatuh!"_ sapa seseorang di seberang sana, Taeyong. Winwin menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan pertanyaan yang pas.

"Taeyongi~ sibuk?"

_"Menurut lo? sibuk lah!"_

"Hehe." ia tertawa basi. "Yong, boleh pinjem duit ga buat bayar kuliah? gue kelepasan he-"

_"Winwin sayang," _terdengar suara Taeyong menghela nafas berat. _"sebenernya gue mau aja bantu. tapi ya lu tau sendiri kalo bisnis orang tua gue lagi anjlok dan bahkan sekarang gue lagi kerja sambilan di penitipan anak deket kampus." _suara Taeyong berhenti, terdengar beberapa anak kecil mengoceh ingin di buatkan susu. _"ya emg ga seberapa sih, seenggaknya gue bisa -"_

"Wait, sejak kapan lo deket sama anak anak?" Winwin malah bertanya hal lain, mengernyitkan hidungnya bingung. Karena seingatnya, sahabatnya itu kurang akrab sama anak - anak.

_"ya ini pun kepaksa." _helaan nafas lelah terdengar. _"intinya, ini semua salah lo, suruh siapa hedon."_

"ya maap. tapi gimana ya label diskon membutakanku." Jawab Winwin sekenanya, Taeyong mencibir dari seberang. "Atau gue jual lagi aja baju baju yang gue beli kemaren ya? luma-"

_"Win. lo kan holkay nih di kampung lo, napa ga minta lagi aja sama ortu lo sih." _sanggah Taeyong, tapi menutup kembali mulutnya. _"gue lupa mereka nerapin prinsip hemat pangkal kaya. Yaudah gue tutup dulu ya, coba tanya aja Jaehyun, barangkali dia bisa lo pinjemin. Bye sayangku!"_

"T-Tapi!" _Tuuuuut tuuuut tuuuuut_

"si bangsat make ditutup segala sih, kek bukan temen gue aja." gerutu Winwin, yang langsung menelpon teman keduanya yang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran gigi, Jung Jaehyun.

_"Iya, win?"_

"Jaehyuniiiiii~" winwin merajuk seperti pada kekasihnya. padahal ia pria. kok merajuk pada pria juga.

_"Waeyo?"_

"boleh pinjem uang? tabunganku kurang buat bayar kuliah dan orang tua aku baru kirim uang bulan depan."

_"lah... kamu kan tau win kalo saya udah nginvestasiin uang saya untuk bangun klinik sendiri." _Jawab teman sepergaulannya itu, terdengar suatu suara riuh dan background musik di belakangnya.

"Jaehyuni lagi dimana?" Tanya Winwin, penasaran.

_"haha, kebiasaan kamu, nih. kalo ga dapet yang kamu ingin pasti ngalihin pembicaraan."_ terdengar tawa yang cukup renyah di seberang sana. _"saya lagi ada di Seoul Fashion Week."_ Lanjut Jaehyun, membuat Winwin yang sedang mencari barangkali ada lampu ajaib di kamarnya berbinar takjub.

"WOAH? JINJJAYO?" Tanyanya, setengah berteriak dan membuat pria di seberang telepon sana kembali tertawa renyah dan menggumamkan 'ne~'

"Terus aku dapet uang darimana dong?" tanya Winwin, pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. hanya saja pemuda di seberang telepon mendengarnya.

_"hmmm.. bagaimana kalau pekerjaan sambilan? galeri seni ayahku akan mengadakan pameran sabtu ini dan akan berlangsung selama seminggu, dan Winwin bisa menjadi penjaga lukisan, barangkali ada yang hendak membeli." _Jaehyun memberi solusi, tapi membuat Winwin bingung.

_Bapaknya Jaehyun punya galeri seni? lah lah lah-_

_"Gimana, mau gak win?" _ Tanya Jaehyun menyadarkan pemikiran Winwin. _"sebenarnya ini pameran milik ayah dan teman temannya, tapi kalo Winwin mau, saya akan mendaftarkan winwin sebagai kru dari tim ayah."_

Winwin berfikir sejenak.

"Oke aku ambil tawarannya!" Jawab Winwin semangat. Jaehyun tertawa lagi .

_"nah gitu dong semangat." _jawabnya. "_By The way, Gaji nya sehari hanya 800.000 KRW. tidak apa apa? kupikir itu terlalu kecil untuk-"_

"KAMU BERCANDA? SEHARI 800.000? seminggu aja udah ngelunasin biaya sesemester dan masih ada sisanya!" Otak matematika Winwin langsung bekerja mendengar kata - kata tersebut. 800.000 dikali 7 hari penuh menjadi 5.600.000, dan biaya perkuliahan hanya 4.000.000 per semester, tabungannya ada 2.000.000 dan dia bisa hidup mewah dengan uang bulanan dari orangtuanya.

cih, dasar anak picik.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, Winwin. berpakaian rapi lah pada hari sabtu pagi, nanti akan saya jemput. semangat!" _Jawab Jaehyun, memberikan sedikit semangatnya pada Winwin.

"YEP! kuhubungi lagi nanti ya Jaehyun, kau temanku yang terbaik!" Winwin menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Taeyongi bukan teman terbaikku, huft." lanjutnya.

_"Hahaha. Winwin tahu? Taeyong juga mendaftar untuk pekerjaan ini. oke nanti saya hubungi lagi, ya. dah!" _Jaehyun menutup teleponnya, membuat Winwin menatap ponselnya dengki.

"Dih, anak itu. dasar picik!"

padahal sendirinya lebih picik, dasar.

To be Continued?

Jangan lupa RNR!


	2. Bagian Satu

Gula

A Sweet Yaoi Fanfiction!

_Gula, sugar or something like that. sesuatu yang manis banget, kan? Tapi nggak buat Winwin, karena kehidupan menjadi 'gula' untuk seorang berusia 35 tahun itu FREAK!_

Cast :

Dong Sicheng a.k.a Winwin of NCT / WAYV

Park Chanyeol of EXO

Lee Taeyong of NCT

Jung Jaehyun of NCT

and many more.

_disc: i just own the story, not the cast. tapi gapapa sih kalo castnya mau sama gue hehehehe. Jangan lupa RNR atau nanti discontinue lagi /sad/_

* * *

_Hari pameran dimulai..._

Winwin sudah menggunakan pakaian formal, karena ini pameran resmi, _menurut Jaehyun._ Dengan balutan Jas, kemeja berwarna pink dan dasi magenta, ia berada di pinggir sebuah lukisan yang bergambar pemandangan di sebuah kuil.

"Winwin-ssi!" Ini suara pemuda yang Winwin telepon tempo hari, Taeyong.  
Dan sepertinya, Winwin masih marah pada pemuda tampan yang berbalut jas putih tersebut.

"Ye annyeong." sapanya datar, membuat Taeyong tertawa lucu sebagai tanggapan.

"Berisik kau, enyah dari sini hush hush!"

"ye, stan ku di seberang sana, bodoh." Jawab Taeyong, mengejek sembari menunjuk stan dengan lukisan anak anak yang berlarian.

"sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan? Jaehyun yang terbaik!" ia mundur kembali ke stannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Winwin yang hanya tersenyum kaku, dan berbalik ke belakang sambil mendecih.

dua jam berlalu, dan ia masih terdiam.

benar sekali, tidak ada yang berkunjung ke bagiannya.

ia memainkan game di ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. bukan kok, bukan _P*BG_ atau _M*bil* L*g*nds_.

dari jauh, terlihat seorang pria memperhatikannya, lalu berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri di hadapannya.

sadar merasa di perhatikan, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pria tersebut.

"e-eh _annyeong!_" Winwin gelagapan, pria yang di depannya hanya tersenyum bodoh, seolah mengejek Winwin yang panik.

"S-Saya Winwin, lukisan ini merupakan lukisan dari kuil di jepang yang terbakar -"

"lucu sekali." gumam pria tersebut.

"y-ya?" jawab Winwin, mendengar interupsi yang tidak jelas dari pemuda tersebut.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Memicingkan mata, ia bertanya pada pria yang ada di depannya.

"Nama?"

"e-eh? saya Dong Sicheng, seperti yang tertera di name tag saya. tapi teman teman saya memanggil saya Winwin."

menatap aneh pria tersebut, winwin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lancar. pria tersebut kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban winwin.

"maksudku, judul dari lukisan tersebut." jawab sang pria.

"namamu saya sudah mengetahuinya, karena sebelumnya kau mengenalkan diri pada saya." lanjutnya, tersenyum geli.

Winwin memerah, malu.

_'ya tuhan, kenapa sih gue.' _monolognya.

"Pe-pelukisnya Kwon Sunbaenim, tuan."

"hoo, jadi inilah lukisan yang dia cari." Jawab pria tersebut, mengangguk ngangguk mengerti.

"aku beli lukisan ini. dimana aku harus membayar?" tanyanya, mengeluarkan dompetnya. Winwin dengan bergegas mengeluarkan mesin debit dari balik stan nya.

"a-anda bisa membayar disini. dan karyawan dari tuan Jung akan mengantarkan ke tempat anda, tuan. dimana ru-"

"tidak tidak, saya akan membawanya sendiri." Sanggah sang pria, mengeluarkan _Black Card_nya dan memberikan pada winwin, dan langsung winwin proses.

"tolong lebihkan 5.000.000 krw" Lanjutnya, ketika winwin memasukkan nominal harga lukisan tersebut.

"Y-ya?" Winwin melengo melihat pria tersebut tidak mengerti.

"input, dan lebihkan 5.000.000, mengerti, kan?" jawabnya tegas, dan tanpa banyak bertanya (meski ragu) Winwin mulai meninput sesuai apa yang pria tersebut maksud.

_ting._

"transaksi beres, tuan Park Chanyeol. satu lukisan terjual dengan harga 45.000.000 KRW" Winwin menuliskan di jurnalnya, barangkali ia lupa.

"berapa harga aslinya?"

"Y-ya?" Winwin kembali menengok ke arah pria bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"40.000.000, Tuan Park. a-apa anda berniat membatalkannya?" Mata winwin berkaca-kaca.

bisa gawat kalau kalau pria ini ternyata berfikir lukisan se sederhana milik dosennya di kampus ini terjual begitu mahalnya.

padahal lukisannya sudah di masukan kedalam kotak dan siap dibawa.

Pria tersebut tertawa.

"bukan, bukan aku tidak hendak membatalkannya." Jelas Chanyeol, mengerti ekspresi winwin.

"mintalah pada tuan Jung 5.000.000 dari hasil penjualan lukisan ini, karena aku memberikannya untukmu." Jelasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"kita akan bertemu lagi, anak manis." tutupnya, lalu pergi bersama petugas pengantar barang meninggalkan Winwin yang masih melongo.

"DAN SATU LAGI, INGAT NAMAKU PARK CHANYEOL!" pria yang barusaja memberi winwin uang 5.000.000 itu berteriak ketika sudah agak jauh dari Winwin.

_'li-lima juta... lima juta won...' _ gumam Winwin yang kemudian jatuh terduduk.

_'a-apa aku kaya mendadak?'_

_'yatuhan apa aku bermimpi?'_

_'seseorang cubit aku sekarang ju-'_

"AAAAAWWW!" dari belakangnya, Jaehyun, temannya yang merupakan anak pemilik pameran menjewernya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Woah, Winwin sudah menjual lukisan? hebat sekali." Jaehyun memperhatikan Stan Winwin yang sudah kosong, dan diganti dengan lukisan lain.

"siapa yang membeli lukisannya , win?" lanjutnya, bertanya pada winwin.

"P-Park Chanyeol..." cicit winwin, tapi masih terdengar Jaehyun, yang mulai membelalakkan matanya.

"WOAH! Berapa kau menjualnya? Harganya hanya 20.000.000 KRW kan?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi, memutar badan winwin agar menghadapnya.

"a-aku menjualnya dua kali lipatnya." Winwin menunduk, memandangi lantai.

"SERIUS?" Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"DAN DIA TIDAK PROTES SEDIKITPUN?" lanjutnya, dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala winwin.

"B-Bahkan dia memberiku tip 5.000.000KRW."

"Hebat." Jaehyun menepuk tangan. "kau bisa membuat keluarga kami kaya, Winwin." Jaehyun bercanda, tersenyum melihat winwin yang mengangkat kepalanya bingung.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mulai bercerita.

"Park Chanyeol merupakan seorang konglomerat yang cukup berpengaruh. ayahku dengan ia? jauh, ayahku sangat miskin. ia memiliki perusahaan pengembang game yang cabangnya ada di seluruh korea selatan." Jelas Jaehyun, Winwin mengangguk- angguk sebagai respon atas cerita Jaehyun.

"Almarhum istrinya amat sangat menyukai lukisan dari Tuan Kwon. itulah sebabnya-"

"tunggu. dia sudah punya istri?" Winwin menginterupsi, Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengusap dagunya.

"ya, tapi sekitar 8 tahun lalu istrinya sudah meninggal. kudengar ia mendirikan sebuah galeri di rumahnya sendiri yang berisi lukisan - lukisan tuan kwon."

"Hebat."

"lukisan yang kamu jaga sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. jadi mungkin ya dia _fine-fine _aja dengan harga segitu." Lanjut Jaehyun, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak winwin.

"Karena sahabatku yang imut ini mendapatkan uang besar, bolehkah Jaehyun yang miskin ini mendapatkan traktiran?" Canda Jaehyun, dan dibalas anggukan winwin.

"Baiklah, ajak juga si Taeyong jahat itu. aku akan mentraktir kalian korean bbq!" winwin menatap jaehyun dengan penuh semangat. Jaehyun hanya tertawa geli.

"Masih marah sama Taeyong?" Tanya Jaehyun. Winwin hanya mengangguk sebal. "Tapi kalau dia tidak menyuruhmu menghubungiku, kamu tidak akan dapat uang itu, Winnie." Lanjutnya.

oke Winwin akan memaafkan Taeyong, nanti.

* * *

Dua jam sebelum acara dimulai, Winwin masih bersiap siap. Menggunakan Hoodie kuning cerahnya dan mematut dirinya di cermin.

_tuuuuut_

ponselnya berbunyi, dan dengan rusuh ia mengangkatnya.

"ye halo, Jaehyuni. ada apa?"

_'yo wingwing! aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Taeyong sepertinya tidak bisa ikut.'_

menggumam gusar, Winwin menempelkan ponsel diantara pundak dan telinganya, sembari memakai kaos-kaki bergambar anak ayam berwarna kuning di kakinya yang jenjang.

"padahal hendak ku traktir. dasar tidak tahu diuntung." gerutunya, sedangkan yang ada di seberang hanya tertawa renyah.

_'Ya sepertinya ia ada janji dengan seseorang. baiklah, kalau aku mengajak Mingyu boleh?'_ bertanya dengan hati hati, dan dijawab dengusan nafas winwin.

"Terserahmu." jawabnya ketus, kemudian memegang ponselnya. "pokoknya jam 8 malam di tempat biasa, oke." Lanjutnya, masih ketus.

_'baiklah, kututup ya. sampai bertemu nanti!'_

"ya, goodbye Jaehyuni." Winwin menutup teleponnya, moodnya seketika memburuk setelah mendengar Taeyong, _kawan tom and jerry_ nya tidak jadi ikut dan mendengar nama Mingyu.

* * *

yap, Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.

Nama _mantan pacarnya._ Seorang model yang sangat tinggi dan tampan, dengan kulit eksotis tan dan senyum dengan _gingsul_ yang sangat imut. Sempat berpacaran bersama Winwin awal tahun ajaran kuliah, kemudian putus karena Mingyu yang berselingkuh dengan gadis dari jurusan akting, Jung Chaeyeon.

marah, sih. tapi gimana lagi. Chaeyeon kan Cantik, putih, tinggi, terkenal karena dia baru saja debut menjadi aktris, baik hati juga.

yah mungkin winwin hanya seonggok debu di mata Chaeyeon. dan mungkin, sampai saat ini Winwin masih kecewa pada Mingyu.

"yah, sudahlah. ayo membangun mood lagi!"

* * *

sudah jam 8 tepat.

Jaehyun dan Mingyu sudah menunggu di tempat yang dijanjikan, bersama dengan Chaeyeon yang memaksa untuk ikut. Dari jauh, nampak Winwin dengan hoodie kuningnya berlari kearah mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Jaehyun, ketika Winwin sudah sampai, meski masih membungkuk, mengumpulkan nafas.

"M-Maaf telat, Jaehyuni, Mingyu." Winwin mengangkat badannya, dan tersenyum polos memperhatikan mereka bertiga. "... dan Chaeyeon!" masih tersenyum, menyapa mereka semua.

"ya ya ya. sekarang ayo kita makan, pemuda terlambat." Chaeyeon membuang mukanya, kemudian berjalan mendahului ketiga pria di belakangnya.

dan membuat winwin sedikit kesal

"padahal... aku kan yang bayarin." gumamnya gusar. untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar, dan mengikuti ketiga orang yang telah lebih dahulu masuk ke restoran, yang tidak bisa dikatakan restoran murah.

dasar, winwin makhluk hedonisme.

* * *

suasana makan nampak tenang, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali.

"Uhm.. bagaimana kabarmu, Winwin?" Mingyu memulai percakapan, dan Chaeyeon langsung memicingkan mata pada kekasihnya. "M-Maksudku Jaehyun juga, bagaimana kabar kalian?" lanjutnya ragu.

"Baik. Begitupun Winwin." Jawab Jaehyun, dingin. "kalian?"

"tentu saja kami baik baik saja, seperti yang kamu lihat." Kali ini Chaeyeon yang menjawab, tersenyum meremehkan. "kudengar Winwin menjadi penjaga stan di pameran seni mu?"

Chaeyeon memperhatikan Winwin yang sibuk memakan dagingnya, _sebenarnya panik._ dan hanya dijawab anggukan ragu dari Winwin.

"I-iya."

"Wow. bahkan seorang putra konglomerat pun harus menjadi pegawai magang selama pameran. apa perkebunan ayahmu bangkrut?" Chaeyeon memicing, memperhatikan Winwin yang tampak bingung

_'ya kali gue jawab kalo uangnya abis buat hedon' _ inner Winwin.

"i-itu...-"

"- kalian tahu? Winwin sedang berusaha membantu kedua orang tuanya agar tidak mengeluarkan uang untuknya terlalu banyak." Jaehyun yang menjawab. "dan, Jung Chaeyeon."

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Ingat, Winwin yang membayar makan kita semua. Berterimakasihlah padanya." Jaehyun menegaskan, dan Chaeyeon memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Ya, Ya aku tahu, Jung." Jawab Chaeyeon, malas. "Terimakasih makanannya, Winwin-ssi."

"i-iya sama sama." jawab Winwin, mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk lalu tersenyum, kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan kembali, dalam sunyi.

"Bagaimana drama mu, Chae? bukannya film mu baru saja rilis minggu ini?" Tanya Jaehyun, mencairkan suasana.

yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kepalanya bangga.

"Tentu saja." Tinggi Chaeyeon. "Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, sih?" lanjutnya yang dijawab tatapan jengah Jaehyun.

"Ya... tetap saja kau masih rookie, Sayang." Mingyu menimpali, mulutnya baru saja menyuapkan daging. "lagipula rating film mu juga belum membaik sejak hari pertama tayang, bukan?"

Chaeyeon sebal, menatap Mingyu yang balas menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya setidaknya, karirku bersinar." Chaeyeon bangga kembali. "Jika nanti Reuni SMA, maka aku akan menceritakan bahwa aku menjadi Aktris, Mingyu yang menjadi model serba bisa, dan Jaehyun yang sukses menjadi dokter gigi." ia balas menatap Winwin, kemudian.

"Dan mungkin, Winwin hanya akan menjadi pelukis jalanan."

_BRAKKKK!_

"Maksudmu apa, C-Chaeyeon?" Winwin bergetar. Ingatannya melayang ke masa SMA, dimana ia dikucilkan karena impiannya sejak kecil adalah menjadi pelukis.

"Ya aku hanya mengatakan hal sejujurnya, Winwinnie~" Chaeyeon berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Lagipula, apa bagusnya menjadi pelukis? semua orang juga bisa menggambar ab-"

"Hentikan, bodoh." Mingyu menutup mulut kekasihnya, menatapnya tajam. sedangkan Winwin menunduk menahan tangis.

"m-mungkin Chaeyeon benar..." Winwin mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha tersenyum. ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaruh cek sebesar 1.000.000 KRW di meja.

"L-Lanjutkan makan kalian, aku tidak enak badan. terimakasih hari ini, semuanya-"

langsung berlari keluar restoran, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih tercengang di mejanya.

"WINWIN!" Jaehyun mengejarnya, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di meja, terbengong. Chaeyeon mengambil cek yang winwin tinggalkan dan melihat nominalnya.

"Wah lihat. bahkan kita hanya makan sebesar 250.000 dan ia menggunakan uang sebanyak ini? hebat sekali" Chaeyeon membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya. Mingyu mendengus kesal, memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"ayo pergi."

* * *

Winwin terus berlari dan kemudian berhenti di depan gedung apartmentnya, jatuh terduduk dan menangis sesegukan.

"t-tidak ayah, tidak ibu, tidak teman temanku, s-semuanya meremehkan apa yang ku ambil!" ia berteriak frustasi, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, dan kemudian kembali menangis.

sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Winwin-ssi?"

**To be Continued?**

Jangan lupa RNR!


End file.
